Subway Ride
by omegafire17
Summary: It's a long train ride back home, and Namine is alone in one of the cars, except for a guy who's about to doze off after a few glasses of wine. What follows next is both perverted and hot, yet has a few interesting twists following it. And pretty much no one would have seen this coming, RoxasXNamine oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, etc etc

**Rating:** M (lemon)

**Well, you might see it coming, but it was just part of the sell XD Still, enjoy.**

* * *

Namine slowly closed her book with a small smile, the soothing sounds of the train rumbling all around her. She'd been on it for an hour, and she'd stay on for at least 10 more (it was a long trip back home); good thing she could sleep through most of it.

"Oh come on, boss-"

She glanced to her left, while simultaneously trying to tune it out, knowing she shouldn't intrude. The source of the voice was a guy, around her age of 21 and the only other one in their small compartment, currently talking into his cellphone. She had to admit, he was pretty good-looking; the spiky light-blonde hair, the blue eyes, his general build... even his clothes looked pretty good on him.

He sighed a bit, answering in a fainter tone she couldn't hear, then he hung up. Then he rummaged around in his bad, and she saw the glint of a laminated nametag: Roxas-

She shook herself, realizing she was staring. "Roxas" she breathed softly to herself, sounding it out for herself, then she smiled.

Maybe after she woke up, if she had time, she'd introduce herself.

Before she settled into her seat though, she heard the distinctive sound of a cork being unpopped, confusing her slightly... until she realized that meant he was taking a little wine. _"Ouch"_ she thought, feeling sympathetic. _"His job must cause a lot of stress to need that"_

Still, she was starting to doze off herself, so she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

She made a sound, her eyes heavy, and yet she felt so hot.

Oh, that felt good, whatever just rippled through her whole body. Yeah, she really liked it-

Wait, what was going on? Was this a dream?

Then she became aware that something was stirred against her chest, which made her jolt a bit, and her eyes half-open. Her vision was blurry at first, but then it focused: someone was standing just above her, their hands pressed against her breasts.

A molester?

He didn't appear to have noticed that she was awake yet, so she took this opportunity to open her eyes, while occasionally making sleepy sounds. With the limited light, she couldn't get a full look at whoever... wait, Roxas!?

One of her first instincts was to slap him away, alongside give herself to him...

But before she could really think, she noticed something seemed off about him, lethargic even? Then he leaned forward a bit more, and the glint of the outside-the-train subway lights threw his face into better quality. His expression was pleased and his cheeks were flushed, yet also didn't seem to notice what he was doing; and more than that, his eyes were glazed.

She stared at him, panting silently, struggling not to gasp when his hands squeezed her just right.

"Oh man" he breathed, also sounding distant. "If I was awake... I wouldn't even consider doing this"

_"What!?"_ she thought, truly thrown off by that. He thought he was asleep? But then why was he-

She again noticed the flushed cheeks, his distant manner, then the sound of a cork being unpopped filled her mind again.

_"He's in a drunk stupor!"_ she thought in disbelief. _"Yet he thinks he's asleep"_

She should say something, wake up him, do something about this situation. In fact, she had already placed her hands over his, intending to pull them off and wake him up- but at the last second, she stopped, breathing heavily.

Her little motion caught the attention of Roxas, who made a demure little sound. "Oh, you're awake" he breathed without alarm. "For me... what does this mean?"

Her cheeks pink, her hands on his hands which were on her covered breasts, she glanced between many different things at once. She couldn't get herself to think, and yet, she couldn't get the hot feeling out of her mind. It wasn't her first time being touched; no, that had been taken from her a year or two ago, even though it didn't work out. She didn't regret not being a virgin though, and there was nothing wrong with admitting she had her own lustful side. So why was she hesitating?

Things shouldn't- _couldn't_ start out this way... right? And yet, the hot feelings he'd already invoked in her were very tempting.

He seemed to be enjoying her shy uncertainty. "Well, until you stop me..." he said softly. "Nothing says I can't do more"

She gasped, his fingers having just pushed where her nipples were.

Her hands slowly fell down, without doing anything.

He hummed a bit, sounding pleased, though there was a brief pause where his head drooped, then jerked back up (she thought he might pass out at first). But he got over it, and with her answer now clear, he became more active in his touches. Namine leaned her head back as she panted, already feeling her body heat up from the simple pleasure in her breasts. He explored, squeezed, groped and held them quite well... he showed some experience, but her real gasp came from the simple kisses he placed at her neck.

When he came for her lips though, hard as it was to do, she turned away. She didn't want to give that up while he wasn't aware of it.

Roxas chuckled a little, expression a little vacant. "Ah, you're shy" he breathed, delighted even as he continued his work on her breasts.

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink even as she panted, then she felt the top of her white dress being pulled down. She didn't protest, just squirmed slightly as her bra was uncovered, then gasped as he squeezed them again. This part didn't last long though; soon he was working on her back strap, leaving her to blush, but she wasn't against it. In fact, now she wanted to see how experienced he was.

Either he had a lot of experience, or he'd stumbled upon the trick by chance, but he undid her bra in seconds. And without hesitation, pulled it off her body completely. She had just enough time to hear a pleased hum before she felt his hands again.

She gasped, more deeply than before; oh, that felt so good... was it a coincidence that her modest breasts perfectly fit Roxas's hands? His soft grope disrupted her thought, then the squeezing drove it from her mind, as did the tweaking of her nipples. Even the slightest movements sent hot thrills up her spine, as well as between her legs. In fact, she started getting wet even before Roxas got down in front of her, giving her breasts a gentle lick all over (she was sure she moaned, just a little).

Maybe Roxas sensed this somehow, or maybe he was otherwise done, but his hands moved away from her chest (she instinctively whined a little). Her dress was pulled up quite a bit, and a hand gently stroked her genitals once through her panties; making her moan a little from the slight stain. Then his hands touched the sides, digging in quickly.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, past all the pleasure, there was some alarm that she was about to be exposed to a total stranger (even if he was cute). It made no difference whatsoever though, save for some squirming, which only seemed to delight the drunken Roxas.

Down her legs they went, almost in one fell swoop, then simply resting on the floor next to her bra. Still, her dress stayed on, just stuffed out of the way- Oh! Wow he was bold when he was drunk!

He'd wrapped his arms around her open legs, and yanked her forward (to make sure he had the best access), making her gasp as her back hit the seat rather forcibly. But it soon fled her mind when he began stroking her down there, sending chills up her spine and turning her face red.

Panting heavily, the pleasure blurred together for awhile there, but she felt her legs wide open the entire time. And then, one finger entered her, causing her to scream (then quickly cover her own mouth in mid-action). She must have startled Roxas because he paused for a few seconds... then he continued searching, making her body squirm, then her back bent when he touched a certain spot.

This must have tipped Roxas off, because he only continued to stroke her spot, making her moan deeply. And more than that, every movement only increased the hot-wet-warm feeling, and she vigoriously squirmed from the pleasure. More than that though, his stroking began to make her overflow; she distinctly felt herself 'drip' a few times, but couldn't bring herself to look at how much. He continued for at least a few seconds, then he withdrew, making her whine from the sudden stop.

That had seemed to go by so fast, and yet she was laying there in a slight sweat, eyes closed and panting.

She thought she heard the rustle of fabric, but couldn't be sure, but she still heard the sound of a zipper... then with surprising gentleness, a hard-yet-fleshy part of him touched her cheek, very near her mouth.

But that's all that happened, save for his other hand going back to her genitals, lightly stimulating her every now and then.

She couldn't understand it; why wasn't he trying to get her to do this? Isn't that what they did?

Then it suddenly hit her: he was letting her choose whether to do so or not.

Just as she felt this revelation, her hand unconsciously came up, rather jerkily gropping for his dick. Once her fingers found it, she lightly stroked it even as she turned her head a little, and started licking... but that was all. She made sure to lick it all over once or twice, even if she had to force him closer, but she never put it in her mouth. Roxas didn't seem to mind though: he merely made some breathy gasps and moans, which did sound good to her. Meanwhile, he kept up the light stimulation on her genitals, keeping her wet down there.

Eventually, she pulled away to breathe, while Roxas recovered from her brand of pleasure. Then, when his fingers gently pulled her face upward, she half-opened her hazy eyes.

Despite being a slight blur, he was very close to her face, and seemed to only get closer...

Something clicked in her brain, and she forcibly tilted her head way down (rather jerkily, but still).

Her action surprised him, because he did nothing for a few seconds... then a chuckle: "Still so shy" he breathed, soft yet tinted with pleasure.

Then his hand withdrew, leaving her to lay there panting for a bit, until she felt his hands again on her legs. She didn't have to look this time: she knew exactly what was coming up next.

And she wanted it, badly.

He opened her legs just a bit more widely, moving in between them as her feet touched his back, and the gentle touch at her genitals brought the pleasure back. He gently rubbed himself against her, making sure she was good and wet (it made her gasp from the want). He paused, then he gently started pushing.

She gasped, head thrown back as he penetrated easily, her whole body overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of how deep he went. Oh how she missed this feeling!

Roxas took a moment to get himself into a comfortable position. Then he started thrusting slowly, enough that she whined at this; she wanted him to go faster. Luckily, he seemed to get her hint fairly quickly, as he did go faster, making her moan as her body moved in response. Being somewhat upright, she held her breasts in her own hands, making them bounce rapidly as a result. Both of them gasped, moaned, and otherwise panted as they continued to fuck each other (hey, she made sure to keep thrusting her hips against him, as it only made things better).

It was hard to tell, but she thought he kept that up for a minute, before he stopped with a gasp and her desperate whine. But he wasn't done; his strong arms quickly pulled her up, though she slipped once or twice (and she thought she stepped in something wet). Soon she was sorta-standing as Roxas got behind her, standing in the aisle, then she was being pushed to bend over toward the wall. She quickly got the idea, resting one hand on the seat-rest to hold her, while also slightly impressed that he'd managed to minimize the time he was outside her; in fact, he only pulled out long enough to twist her body around so he could be behind her, then quickly put himself back in.

He must definitely have some experience, knowing that taking yourself 'out' brought down the woman's enjoyment (the longer, the worse).

Then he started thrusting again, and her back seriously bent from the pleasure, even as she pushed herself back against him again and again. She was gonna scream herself hoarse at this rate, but she didn't care; she just wanted more and more of this pleasure. After that, most everything blurred together in an orgy of pleasure (which it was, funnily enough). She did get flashes of her riding on top of Roxas in the middle of the aisle, and another section of her being on her back (again on the floor), but that was about it.

So in her view, she didn't realize that they changed positions after the first time.

Her screams got louder and louder, feeling a build-up inside herself, as well as a tightening of Roxas's dick: they were both near the edge.

"Please!" she gasped hoarsely, her first words during the entire thing. "Cum inside me!"

He took a few moments to respond, but he never stopped. "You sure?" he rasped, somewhat hoarse himself.

"It's okay! It's safe!" she half-moaned, knowing it to be true; her period had ended two days ago.

He took her word for it, his pace increasing, making her moan from the white-hot pleasure. The build-up went up and up... then she hit it.

She screamed, pure and simple as lightning seemed to race through her body, all her muscles tightening and a heavy warmth following it. Roxas's gasp-grunt behind her said he had also came, due to her tightening muscles bringing him over the edge, and confirmed by the rush of fluids inside her.

She just stood there, bent over forward and barely aware of anything but the pleasure, not that she would have cared. Roxas did pull out of her at one point, and her knees nearly buckled, but she managed to stay upright anyway. And when she finally managed to get some strength back, she found that Roxas had gently cleaned both of them up quite a lot, with a few discarded tissues.

_"Where-"_ she thought faintly, but she lost it briefly. _"Where did he get those?"_

Her first look at him showed him getting his shirt on, so she slowly bent down, getting her bra and panties. She had to sit down to get them on at all (still recovering), but she got them on, only to find Roxas still standing near his seat for no reason, but luckily with his pants zipped. It took her a few moments to see it, but his eyes were still acholol-induced hazy, and his movements were still a bit lethargic.

"Did you... did you like it?" he asked dizzily, eyes dropping twice.

Thinking he might not hear her even if she spoke, she only vigoriously nodded.

He gave her a dazed grin, then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell backward... near perfectly into his chair, snoring quietly.

She blinked several times, sitting comfortably in her seat, then she started giggling. In fact, she actually giggled herself to sleep; it had been a good night.

* * *

_Many hours later_

Namine stirred, breathing slowly and eyebrows furrowing from the small bit sun in her eyes, instinctively covering her vision as she half-opened her eyes. The soothing sounds she heard almost convinced her to go back to sleep, but then she remembered that was just the train. A quick glance at the time made her sigh with relief; she still had an hour before they arrived at her stop.

After that though, she moved her legs slightly, and became aware that she was feeling a little warm down there. Not from actual want, but still warm nonetheless.

This confused her, until the following flashes came into her mind: realization over a potential molester, her own hands falling away from Roxas's hands, both her bra and panties being pulled off her body, the sheer white-hot pleasure she felt during it all, and the different positions were she had repeatedly impaled herself on Roxas's dick.

Her cheeks turned pink, but not from embarrassment.

Actually, she was happy that it happened, all of it. It wasn't logical, but it was true.

Wait, was Roxas still on the train!? She quickly checked out the seats behind her.

There in his seat, still out like a light, lay the quietly-snoring Roxas. And with quite a bit of time to spare, she merely took in his image again; he was pretty handsome. The light-blonde spiky hair was unusually styled, but she thought it had it's own charm to to. His blue eyes (currently hidden) were like the sea, with a power and a charm to them, even in some of the weirdest situations like last night. And as she had hazily seen, he had a good build, but also had really good clothes that suited him.

Then she worried he might miss his stop, so she stood up. Or rather, she would have did her sneaker not resist the movement... something sticky had hardened during the night, underneath her feet. Her face reddened when she saw it's color; Roxas had apparently forgotten about the floor in his cleaning. So, after having hastily cleaned that up best she could, she went over to Roxas.

Before she woke him up though, she took a moment to just listen to his breathing. Oddly though, his breath didn't have the smell of acholol on it at all.

Weird.

"Hey" she breathed gently, shaking him. "Hey, wake up"

As she expected of someone who fell asleep while drunk, he took quite a bit of rousing before he actually stirred. And when he did, one of the first things he did was groan, one hand clutching at his head - luckily, the headache seemed to be fairly low-key as he became more awake. His eyes blinked open, briefly closed (presumably from a headache jolt), then half-opened in her direction. Probably from surprise, he stopped moving completely, trying to process this. "Uh-" he breathed, then worked his mouth a bit more, seeming like there was a bad taste on it. "Hello"

"Hey" she said back simply. "I wanted to make sure you didn't miss your stop"

He blinked several times, then checked his watch. "Ah, yes, thank you" he breathed, then shook his head a bit. "Seriously, thank you. My stop's not for about an hour; I might have slept right through that"

She drew back slightly, to make sure she was standing at a friendly distance. "You didn't expect this when you drank last night?"

"I did?" he asked, utterly confused. "What'd I drink?"

That brought up her short for a moment, but it didn't surprise her. "Last night, you had a call from your boss" she said, a little meekly. "It stressed you out, and I saw you drinking from a bottle with a cork"

He blinked several times, then slapped himself fairly hard, to her shock. "That explains a lot" he said grimly, shaking his head a bit to clear it; his cheek remained undamaged apparently. Then he looked up at her, smiling, "I really do owe you for waking me up" he said gently, then tilted his head. "Miss...?"

"Namine Grey" she said gently, giving a slight tilt of her head. "Just call me Namine, please. And you?"

"Roxas Heart" he said, then gave a slightly sheepish look. "Yes, that's my actual last name, but I'd prefer you call me Roxas"

She giggled a bit. "Okay"

He rubbed his temple, slightly pained. "You wouldn't happen to have anything for a headache, would you?" he asked.

"Let me check" she said, quickly going through her bag. And to her great surprise, she did, leaving her to wonder why she did have this stuff... then she remembered she had been suffering from a mild headache the last few days, so just in case it reoccured, here this stuff was. Completely slipped her mind in all these events.

Roxas was surprised, yet pleased as he took one pill. "At this rate, I'll owe you my life" he said mildly, but they both laughed it off.

She tilted her head with a smile. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

He was heavily surprised, glancing at his other empty seat, then back at her. "Uh, no, no I wouldn't" he said, managing a smile as she did so. "And I also wouldn't mind if this headache never happened, like my dream"

"Your dream?" she asked, curious, yet inside her heart was beating; this could be it.

"You wouldn't want to hear it" he said quickly, glancing away. "It's erotic, I'm sorry to say"

"I wouldn't mind" she said earnestly.

He stared at her as if she'd grown a second head, blinking several times. He didn't respond for awhile, then: "In one sentence, you'll completely thrown me off-balance" he said slowly, sounding amazed and a little uncomfortable (which she could understand). "You _really_ wouldn't mind?" he asked, to which she shook her head.

"Well, uh-" he started, stammering slightly at points but getting better as he went on. "It started like one of those uh, porn videos, with a woman on a train, asleep. Then there's me, essentially molesting her... she had every right to scream, call for help, or otherwise resist me. But other than the initial surprise, she let me go on, even liking it. Then things heated up, ALL the way, as you can imagine... that's about it"

"Did she look like me by any chance?" she playfully teased him.

He was startled, as well as staring at her. But rather than answer, he slowly chuckled. "Barely five minutes, and you're more interesting than most women I've meet" he said, then he glanced up. "Not that I've dated a lot of women, but still"

Now she was really interested. "So you're experienced, but not _that_ experienced" she responded, with slight playful teasing.

"Well, uh, yeah" he answered, a bit embarrassed, but he managed to laugh it off. "And actually... yeah, the dream girl did look like you, but I swear it's a coincidence!"

"It isn't actually, Roxas" she said softly, her hands on her lap. "It really happened"

He briefly looked at her, but he scoffed. "I wish" he said, then quickly amended. "Not that I'm implying you and I should!"

She ignored it, simply smiling. "Roxas, your dream wasn't a dream" she whispered gently. "It really did happen last night"

He looked at her, but he didn't completely believe her, nor was he suspicious. "Prove it then" he said, not really a demand. "Give me three major details, preferably ones that didn't involve us doing... 'the act', and details I haven't already said!"

Major? She glanced upward in thought for a few moments, while Roxas continued to look at her.

"The order of clothes that came off were in this order" she said, cheeks turning pink. "First my dress was pulled down but not taken off, then my bra was pulled off, then my panties. Then after a lot of stimulation, out came your dick... and I _think_ your shirt came off before that"

By the look on his face, she'd hit right on the mark, except for the shirt bit (that had slightly confused him). He didn't bring it up though, merely looked at her uncertainly for a moment. "Okay, that's one"

She slowly nodded. "I may have licked all around your dick" she breathed, a little shy. "But I never once put it in my mouth"

Now he was beginning to breathe heavily, almost scared now. "Yeah... that's two" he breathed, a little unsteady.

"And lastly" she breathed, glancing down. "The two times you tried to kiss me, I wouldn't let you. You seemed delighted that I was shy, but you didn't try again"

His face turned slightly white, and his expression was somewhere between guilty, anguished and horrified. She merely sat there, waiting for him to say something, but after so much time went by, she worried he might never speak to her again.

"So what, I was sleepwalking?" he demanded, more of himself than her.

"No" she answered, looking at him. "You didn't fall asleep until after we finished. But you did think you were asleep before you started"

Again, he stared at her, then he promptly got on his knees on the aisle. "Namine, I am so sorry" he breathed quickly, face to the floor. "If I had known, I would have never committed such an act! You must hate me".

"Hardly" she breathed, smiling. "Did you not notice that I let it happen?"

He looked up, breathing heavily. "I can understand your anger-" he started, then what she said actually sank in. _"Wait-a-minute-you-let-me-do-that!?"_ he breathed all in one breath, simultaneously stunned and confused, jumping up to his feet.

Her cheeks were pink, but she wasn't ashamed. "More than that" she breathed softly. "I quite enjoyed it"

He stared at her for so long, she thought he had spontaneously turned into a statue, or would simply walk out and never speak to her again (that last one caused her quite a lot of distress). Finally, something knocked him out of that state, and he staggered a bit until he leaned against the opposite side. Now he looked at her, no longer staring, and his expression hard to place.

"Did I-?" he started, but it didn't work and he tried again. "Did I take your first time?"

She wanted to let her relief show, but she didn't dare disrupt this fragile part of their conversation, so she merely shook her head. "No, I lost that years ago" she whispered simply.

There was a slight element of relief in his expression, but it quickly faded. "Is there any danger of you becoming pregnant?"

She was both impressed and embarrassed that he had said that with a straight face/expression. "Not at all" she breathed. "It's nowhere near the time where that's a concern"

Again the relief, but it didn't stay as he looked at her once again, and the gap in their conversation stretched wider and wider. She watched as he straightened up at one point, raised an eyebrow briefly at another, then finally adopt an interesting expression. "Is it weird that I want you to see you again?" he asked mildly. "And not simply for another round, but because I want to get to know you better?"

Her heart practically lit up at that. "I would love to!" she nearly squealed.

The tension finally broken, both of them ended up laughing, hard. They didn't know how long they were like that, but it was long enough that Roxas had to sit down, and she couldn't help but feel really happy.

On a side-note, she glanced at the time after part of this, and to her surprise found that there was about 15 mins left till the train got to her (well, _their_) stop. She couldn't understand how _that much_ time had passed, unless she'd really been out of it.

She quickly got up and went to her seat, getting things in order. "We're almost there" she said, and this jolted him into doing the same. For a few minutes there was a comfortable silence, and Roxas finished before her.

"Before we get off though" she breathed, a little shy all of a sudden, turning toward Roxas. "Perhaps a little kiss?"

As she expected though, he did not see that coming. "Already?" he answered, surprised. "But - we haven't even been on a first date"

Her cheeks a little pink, she held her hands in front of her. "As far as last night is concerned-" she whispered, also turning Roxas's cheeks a little red. "We either _have_ gone on a first date, or we _are_ going on one later; it's just a matter of time"

He slowly chuckled sheepishly. "Fair enough" he answered, smiling. "Just wait a few moments"

"Why's that?" she asked, confused.

_"Destiny Islands Train to arrive at Stop 81 in five minutes. Destiny Islands Train to arrive at Stop 81 in five minutes."_

There was a few moments of silence. "Oh" she breathed, a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought about the (very loud) announcement. "Right, uh-"

She stopped: Roxas had stepped closer to her after the announcement had ended. She looked into his eyes, and he to hers, and then things just happened naturally from there.

Their first kiss was a light one, literally just a soft exploring of their lip curves. They briefly broke apart to look at each other, but they came back together almost immediately, his hands going to her waist, and hers into his hair. They remained that way until the train's movements started slowing, as well as the still-loud announcement that they were arriving.

She didn't want things to end at all, but she knew better.

Roxas smiled gently, then held out his hand, formally. She smiled back, and shook it.

"What's your address?" he asked, with a combination of hesitation and interest.

Her smile was warm; she had a really good feeling about this.

* * *

******Unlikely this would actually happen, but oh well :P And y**eah, she would have a good feeling :)


End file.
